Equestripedia:Character Outline
Add Pre-Article Templates here - |type=The type or subspecies of the proper species. For example: - - - - |status=Whether the character is or . If it is unknown, then put "presumably" infront of it |alignment=Generally optional. Put , , or respctively. |affliation=Generally optional, but if the character belongs to a royal faction, group or otherwise, but it there. |debut=Put the first volume they appear in. |sex= or |hometown=What town, settlement or other location they were born. |occupation=Their job, profession or otherwise. |residence=Where the character currently lives. |mane_color(s)=Self Explanatory |coat_color(s)=Self Explanatory |eye_color=Self Explanatory |horn_color=Self Explanatory |wings_color=Self Explanatory |pets=The list of pets they own. For example:Angel Tank Sweetie Belle |friends=Their friends. For the sake of shortening it, you can tag entire group as friends |enemies=Their enemies. Like above, you may tag entire groups |interest=The characters interest, whether it be a hobby, something they like or even a driving motivation |relationships=Their romantic relationships and status |relatives=Self Explanatory |cartoon_equivalent=Use this to link to the main MLP wiki |toy_equivalent=Use this to link to a toy on either the main wiki or My Little Wiki |alternate_universe_equivalents=Use this to link to versions of the character in alternate universes |other_equivalents=Use this to link to versions of the character that is still in-universe, but still different. |image2= |caption2= |image3= |caption3= |image4= |caption4= }} Add an abridged, shorthand synopsis for the character, their personality, history, relationships, creation, etc here. This section may be written from an out-of-universe view. History Write the biographical accounts of the characters history here. Typically, this section is written from an in-universe perspective, but it's not an enforced standard. You should break up their history per storylines they were involved in, and break those into smaller sections per major events in each story. See: Rarity for an example of this in action. We generally try to make the history very detailed, but I understand that it is a standard that not everyone has the patience for. Appearance Describe the characters appearance here. Typically add a detailed or fullbody shot (preferably one that matches both of those requirements) to help demonstrate the looks. Cutie Mark This section is for a characters Cutie Mark. use it to describe both the look and meaning of the Cutie Mark. Only add this section if applicable. Alternate Forms Self Explanatory, use this to describe various forms the character has taken both in-canon and dreams/thoughts/others. Rulership This is only for political characters such as Princes, Princesses, Kings or Queens or other. Describe their ruling style here. Personality Describe the ins and outs of ones personality. Their general demeanor, views on things, insecurities, etc. Biography This section is for background information on a character that wont fit in History or Personality. Like where the character lives, their age, their naming convention, their families, etc. Skills and abilities Use this to describe the skills and abilities the character has. Use headers to distinguish between the skills. NOTE: Use "Powers and abilities" if applicable. Paraphernalia Attire Add in the clothes the character has worn Equipment Add in the equipment the character has used. Weapons Add in the weaponry the character has used. Transportation Add in the transportation the character has access too. Relationships Use this section to add in the relationships with other characters. Use a variety of headers to organize it. Appearances Use this section to list their appearances. Note: use the following snippets for better organization. Gallery Use this to add a link to a sub-page with gallery images. Use the Main template. For example: Apocrypha This section is to describe in-universe fiction regarding characters. This is most applicable for characters with long-storied and historical pasts. This section is optional. Sources This section is to add particular sources that information is drawn upon. IF to long, it could be hidden away with the "wikitable mw-collapsible" snippet seen above. This is not a requirement however. This section is optional. Conjecture This section is for information that is still somewhat relevant, but not official, canon or confirmed. Notes This is for pointing out or adding small snippets of information that may not fit with the main article or may not 100% canon. Trivia Self explanatory. Recommended Reading This is not just for good comics, but comics that actively feature the character in a major fashion. The format for this has not yet been decided upon. References